comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Luthor (Earth-8998)
Alexander "Lex "Luthor 'is the CEO of and the second smartest individual on Earth, only losing to Reed Richards. Rich, cunning and manipulative, Lex found himself in the way of the alien Superman, whom he deeply feared, by helping Chicago rebuilt after the city was a site of a battle between Superman and Bizarro, Lex's creation. Seeking to show his superiority over a being he believed could destroy the world at will, Lex constantly fought against the Kryptonian, even when it meant join forces with the Masters of Evil. Biography Personality Abilities Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect: Lex's intelligence is nearly unrivaled, making one of the smartest minds on Earth. His many plans and plots to attack, maim, and generally bring ill will towards Superman were all subjects to a major plan to find a way to end the idea of Superman as well as the Kryptonian himself. Luthor has solved complicated equations in a few minutes and holds a myriad of masters and degrees. He's found cures for diseases in deep thought and found ways to better mankind while still profiting from its destruction. *'Business Management': Lex Luthor is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark. Unlike both Stark and Wayne however, Luthor is not above using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. At the height of LexCorp's power, Lex Luthor virtually owned many business enterprises in New York City. *'Political Science': Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. As President of the United States, he groomed the best candidates to serve as his cabinet members and knew the intricacies of bureaucratic politicking as well as any other former Chief Executive. *'Leadership': Although Luthor's tenure as president ended in scandal, he successfully guided the nation during the Secret Invasion and the Siege. He have lead the Masters of Evil alongside Baron Zemo and did so quite effectively. *'Science': Lex has solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene and manipulated it for his own purposes. He claims he found a cure for cancer as well as AIDS but holds them in his personal notes to better bank on it's research. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Lex Luthor is also trained in hand-to-hand combat, though his personal Olympian fighting instructors consider him a sub-par combatant with poor form. He has single-handedly fought with Nightwing and Batman, although he only won these fights due to such advantages as Nightwing being drugged and him still wearing parts of his old armor when he fought Batman. Equipment Equipment * Warsuit: Lex's warsuit is a massive mech that allows him to go blow for blow with superpowered individuals and hold his own, and even defeat some of the most powerful of superhumans. The suit possesses superhuman strength and a degree of durability that allows it to grapple with and survive blows from Superman and Hulk themselves, while also carrying dozens of on board weapons and defensive measurements. Aside from the suit's great strength, it also has several missiles stored inside for long range attacks, the missiles able to wind and even knock out Black Adam, portal anti-gravity mines that deal devastating electrical damage, a tractor beam stored that can pull and push Lex's foes, and a large technological battle-ax that can fire bursts of energy to go along with its cutting edge. The warsuit's most dangerous weapon is not one installed in it, but from the satellite link up it can establish. Lex can use his suit's connection with his own company's satellites to gather a large collection of energy that his suit can capture and throw like a massive bomb, the explosion so large it can be seen from outer space. Aside from the suit's own natural durability, it's defensive output can be temporarily boosted by a barrier of electromagnetic energy that nullifies attacks. Trivia *Source 1 *Source 2 Category:Earth-8998 Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Inspired by DC